


A Mark Upon You

by sassenachwaffles



Series: Waffs: DOA Timeline [5]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, wee bit o' angst, wee bit o' feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenachwaffles/pseuds/sassenachwaffles
Summary: So with the new BTS footage of Claire with a different ring, I had some feels and wrote a thing.





	A Mark Upon You

**Author's Note:**

> So with the new BTS footage of Claire with a different ring, I had some feels and wrote a thing.

I was never a woman who focused on the materialistic items of life. Things were fleeting- I had learned through my experiences in life that as long as I had the person I loved, all else ceased to matter.

I had spent 20 years yearning for the touch of the man why now lay beside me: to once again feel the curve of his body contorted with mine as we melted into one flesh. I had wished to feel his breath in the crook of my neck as he slept, to taste his lips on my own as he reminded me that I was his and he was mine.

And to have that again- I had witnessed a love that changed me and rang through deep into my soul and that was all I needed in life.

I rolled slowly out of bed, as to try and not wake Jamie up, and walked slowly across the room to the window. The air was cool and sent chills down my spine. I rested my hand on the window sill and looked down to my freshly naked finger.

The silver ring that had once been on my ring finger was gone. All that was left was a small tan line from what had once been.

I knew it bothered Jamie- while I still had the mark of another man on me and not his claim on me- I missed my silver wedding band. I had worn it for nearly 25 years. Yet, after all we had been through and endured, to have him near me- alive and whole- I found I didn’t need to a ring to prove he was mine. I had the living, breathing truth, and that was all that truly mattered.

_____________________

“But Claire… I want to replace it!” I heard Jamie stammer as he swung the axe through the wood, splitting it in half. I sat on a log behind him, running my fingers over my face. This was the third time we were having the heated discussion of him replacing my wedding band and I was getting irritated by the frequency and intensity with which he was pressing the matter.

“I told you…. I miss it, of course I do!” I reached for the flask in the grass and took a sip. “You put it on my hand and like I told you… I never took it off when we were apart.”

I heard him let out a breath as he turned around to face me, raising his brow urging me to continue.

“Jamie. I don’t need anything when I have you.” I stood quickly, closing the distance between us and wrapped my arms around his waist. It was hot in the middle of the day- his shirt was unbuttoned, his auburn hair curling out of his chest. He was damp and sweaty- and ever solid, warm, present, and alive between my own two hands. I couldn’t articulate in words just how much he was all I needed. 

He hitched his breath as he caved to my embrace and wrapped his large arms around my waist. “I need ye too, ye know. I always have and I always will. I ken ye dinna need one, Sassenach. I just want others to look at you and know you belong to me and no one else.”

I looked up and kissed the base of his jaw. “Jamie… Surely anyone with two eyes and a brain can see that way I look at you and know. Why do I need a ring to prove that?”

“Because… Ye still wear… his.” Jamie whispered into my hairline, his stubble tickling my forehead.

I undid myself from his arms and took a step back as I crossed my arms, fisting my left hand and felt the cool metal between my fingers.

“Is that what this is about? That I wear a ring that shows I was married, but was given to me by another man?” I stammered as the wheels started to click in my brain.

We rarely talked about Frank- or of the years I spent with him after I had gone back to raise Brianna, yet I knew Jamie always held a small piece of jealousy towards Frank Randall. For Frank had the keeping of me and Brianna for 20 years- years filled with memories and experiences Jamie would never be given.

Jamie closed his eyes and shook his head at me. “I guess, Sassenach. I dinna think myself a jealous man… And of a dead man no less! Yet, he raised my bairn, shared yer bed, and now, he’s the man with a mark on you, no’ me!”

“You bloody Scot!” I said fiercely as he sat on the log behind me. “You bloody fucking, Scot!”

I turned around to see his face, halting as I saw the anguish in his eyes. My anger gave way to regret over my words- and the stinging doubts they had caused- and I felt it course through me. I flung myself at him, the sudden rush of impact into him almost knocked us over, but he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close. “You marked me- deep in my soul. So much so, there was room for no one else save the child you gave me. I’ve belonged to you, James Fraser, for nearly twenty five years. I will always belong to you.”

I heard him let out a small Scottish sound of contentment, and he cradled me in his arms.

“I wear Frank’s ring… Because I did love him, once. And he was a part of my life. That marriage was a part of my history- of what brought me to you. I…” I took a deep breath as I gathered my thoughts. “If you would rather I not wear it...” I took my right hand and started to twist the gold band off my finger but was stopped as Jamie’s hand covered mine.

“No…. I told ye once, that I would take you from him, but I wouldna take him from you. I canna ask ye to do that, and I willna ask ye to do that.”

“I know and I thank you for that. I hear you, I promise you, I do. But after the time where we were apart- having you in the flesh after twenty long years of wishing for a ghost— it is more than enough. Is it enough for you?” I asked as I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes, taking in his musky smell.

“It is, Sassenach. For now… It is.”

_____________________

Jamie had gone down to town for supplies a few days ago, and I missed him. I missed him whenever he spent nights away from me— the swell of his legs as they would intertwine with mine or the way he would push the curls off the back of my neck and trail a line of kisses down my spine. I slept better when he was next to me, I always had.

Three days, he had said, and now going on day four —my mind wandered at what might have caused his delay. I wasn’t worried, though, for if something awful had happened, there was a great likelihood that word would have traveled up to me like wildfire. I also knew in my gut- he was fine- things were fine, and a small part of me had an inclination as to what had caused his trip to be lengthened. I took my left hand and traced the fine tan lines on my right hand.

I turned in the bed, facing the window, clutching a pillow to my chest. The cool, crisp mountain air of the morning was setting in, the sun rising right above the tip of the mountain. I heard the birds start their morning songs- the soft mumbles of the voices downstairs.

The soft murmur of the chair against the hardwood floors echoed in my ears and as I felt a soft kiss on my forehead.

“Good morning Sassenach.” Jamie whispered as he took the pillow from my arms. “Miss me?”

“Mmmmmm, always do.” I answered.

He reached for my hand, pulling me towards full consciousness. He brought my hand to his lips, kissing my ring finger softly. Then, he slowly slipped a ring onto my finger. I squinted my eyes as the cool metal hit my skin as I recalled the first time he had placed a ring on my fingers— how I hadn’t wanted him them, but now needed him like the air that filled my lungs.

“Blood of my blood....” Jamie started.

“And bone of my bone.” I finished for him, letting the tear fall down my cheek. I opened my eyes, cupping his cheek in my palm. He turned his head towards my hand and kissed my palm.

“I love you, you stubborn Fraser. You didn’t need to do this.” I laughed as he wiped the tears from my face.

“I know.” He breathed, “But ye may have kent what I was doin’ and ye dinna stop me.”

“Of course I didn’t. I know you and I love you for it.”

“I love ye too, Sassenach. Always have, always will.”

His blue eyes pierced into mine as he took my right hand and ran it along his lips.

Ring or no ring- I didn’t need it, not when he was with me- and would always be by my side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank YOU for reading!


End file.
